Farquaad
Lord Farquaad was the main antagonist of Shrek and Shrek 4-D. Farquaad also had his cameo appearance in Shrek the Third and'' Shrek Forever After. He does not appear in ''Shrek 2. ''Shrek'' In "Shrek", Lord Farquaad is the (seemingly) self-proclaimed ruler of Duloc City who is ruthless, demanding and something of a perfectionist. In order to achieve his dream of ruling what he believes to be the 'perfect kingdom', he sets out to remove all fairytale creatures, banishing them to Shrek's swamp. He is portrayed to b small dick a cruel ruler, not above torturing captives for information. When told by the Magic Mirror that, without marrying a princess, he is technically not aabout to complete their vows, Shrek interrupts and confesses his love for Fiona. Lord Farquaad then ridicules Shrek and, upon seeing Fiona take on her Ogre form, set his guards on them. Believing that the marriage was sealed, he claims himself to be king, just before Shrek summons Dragon, and he gets eaten. ''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' In Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party he is seen singing "Stayin' alive" from inside Dragon's stomach. ''Shrek 4-D In Shrek 4-D'', his ghost appears as the main antagonist. ''Shrek the Third In the third film, he is seen in one of Gingy's flashbacks. Shrek Forever After He is not seen during the story of ''Shrek Forever After, ''but can be seen during the flashback montage during the end credits. Scared Shrekless Despite being absent, Farquaad plays a major role in the made-for-TV special Scared Shrekless. Shrek challenges his friends to spend Halloween night in Farquaad's haunted castle, Duloc. The tree little pigs note that Duloc was where farquadd lived and died. Later on, Shrek also mentions how Donkey played a role in the death of Farquaad. Trivia *He marks the first villian in the Shrek series to be vertically challenged; The others being Fairy Godmother and Rumpelstiltskin. *Farquaad doesn't appear in ''Shrek 2. *The character of Lord Farquaad is rumoured based on Dreamworks Animation Studios CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg's former boss Michael Eisner who was head of the Walt Disney Company from 1984-2005. *In one scene where Farquaad lies in bed, the coat of Mother Bear (From "Goldilocks and the Three Bears") is seen on his floor, hinting that he may have killed her. This makes him one of the two Shrek villians to actually kill someone; Rumpelstiltskin "kills" the King and Queen in Shrek Forever After. Quotes Evening. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? -Lord Farquaad talking to the Magic Mirror Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make -Farquaad to the Castle of Guards I'm not the monster here, you are. You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me, where are the others -Farquaad to the Gingerbread Man Category:Characters Category:Shrek Category:Shrek characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Resurrected Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters